RMC Paladins
"Paladins" is the name of the sports teams of the Royal Military College. It is Canada's military academy and is located in Kingston, Ontario. They are members of Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). Until 1997 its teams were called the "Redmen". 'History' The RMC Redmen were one of the first collegiate hockey teams in Canada. Wikia links have them playing Ontario senior hockey as early as 1890-91. In Ontario provincial play, RMC won the provincial intermediate title in 1931, which qualified them to advance to the 1930-31 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. The intermediate intercollegiate level was unique. The schools with senior teams (e.g. University of Toronto, Queen's University, University of Montreal, and McGill University) would often have both a senior team and an intermediate team. Schools with one side would sometimes play senior and sometimes play intermediate. Frequent opponents at intermediate level were McMaster University, University of Western Ontario, University of Laval, Loyola College, Ontario Agricultural College, and Osgoode Hall. RMC won nine titles at the intermediate intercollegiate level. As university teams gravitated towards university leagues, RMC entered the Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (OSLC) from its inception in 1949-50 until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA). That season the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. However, RMC played two seasons in the QUAA before they switched to the Ontario Universities Athletic Association (OUAA) for the 1973-74 season. They remained there through 1977-78 when they folded. The program was revived in 1982-83 and they re-joined the OUAA, which changed names to OUA in 1997-98. In 1995, the former French-language equivalent called College Militaire Royale (CMR, which operated its own teams) and Royal Roads Military College (RRMC) were merged into the RMC. In 1997 the amalgamated college changed its team name from "Redmen" to "Paladins". West Point Weekend The team also plays the Army Black Knights from the NCAA in the almost annual West Point Weekend series. The series continued through the 1979-82 period when RMC withdrew from the OUA. *'Official Site' *'Wikipedia Page' 'Season-by-Season Records' 'List of OHA/IIS Seasons 1890-91 to 1938-39' 'OHA Senior/Intermediate: 1890-91 to 1901-02' *1890-91 OHA Senior Season *1891-92 OHA Senior Season *1892-93 OHA Senior Season *1893-94 OHA Senior Season *1894-95 OHA Senior Season *1896-97 OHA Senior Season *1897-98 OHA Senior Season *1898-99 OHA Senior Season *1899-00 OHA Senior Season *1900-01 OHA Intermediate Groups *1901-02 OHA Intermediate Groups *1901-02 OHA Intermediate Playoffs 'Intermediate Intercollegiate (IIS): 1902-03 to 1925-26' *'1902-03 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat Toronto in final' *'1903-04 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat McMaster in final' *1904-05 Intermediate Intercollegiate Toronto beat RMC in final *1905-06 Intermediate Intercollegiate missing *1906-07 Intermediate Intercollegiate Toronto beat RMC in final *1907-08 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in semi-final *1908-09 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in Central *1909-10 Intermediate Intercollegiate Toronto beat RMC in final *1910-11 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in Central *'1911-12 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat McMaster in final' *'1912-13 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat McMaster in final' *'1913-14 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat Toronto in final' *1914-15 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC did not enter *'1919-20 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat Toronto in final' *1920-21 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in Central *1921-22 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in semi-final *1922-23 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in semi-final *1923-24 Intermediate Intercollegiate Osgood Hall beat RMC in final *1924-25 Intermediate Intercollegiate McGill beat RMC in semi-final *'1925-26 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat McNaster in final' 'Intermediate OHA/IIS: 1926-27 to 1938-39' *1926-27 OHA Intermediate Groups *'1926-27 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat Western Ontario in final' *1927-28 OHA Intermediate Groups *1927-28 Intermediate Intercollegiate Loyola beat RMC in semi-final *1928-29 OHA Intermediate Groups *1928-29 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in Central *1929-30 OHA Intermediate Groups *1929-30 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC did not enter *'1930-31 OHA Intermediate Groups RMC won provincial title' *1930-31 Intermediate Intercollegiate Queen's beat RMC in Central *1930-31 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *1931-32 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 2nd in Central round-robin *1932-33 OHA Senior B Season *1932-33 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 3rd in Central round-robin *1933-34 OHA Intermediate Groups *1933-34 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 3rd in Central round-robin *'1934-35 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC beat Loyola in final' *1935-36 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 2nd in Quebec league *1936-37 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1936-37 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 2nd in Eastern round-robin *1937-38 OHA Intermediate A Groups *1937-38 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 3rd in Eastern round-robin *1938-39 OHA Senior B Season *1938-39 Intermediate Intercollegiate RMC 3rd in Eastern round-robin Sources: *List of OHA Senior Seasons *List of OHA Senior B Seasons *List of OHA Intermediate Groups 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Playoffs 1896-97 to 1933-34 *List of OHA Intermediate Seasons 1934-35 to 1976-77 *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons 'University Tables: 1950-51 to present' Click on the links in the “Year/Comp.” column to go to the page for that season. 'OSLC 1950-51 to 1970-71' Note: All seasons in a one division format. 'QUAA 1971-72 to 1972-73' Note: All seasons in a one division format. 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1973-74 to 2002-03' Note: RMC did not play conference games from the 1978-79 through 1981-82 seasons. 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1971-72 started two division format: East and West.'' *''1975-76 started three division format: East, Central, and West.'' *''1979-80 started one division format.'' *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''C means Central division.'' *''E means East division,'' *''ME means Mid East division.'' *''W means West division.'' 'Commemorations' 'University Cups' :none 'Championships' :Intermediate Intercollegiate: 1903, 1904, 1912, 1913, 1914, 1920, 1926, 1927, 1935 :Provincial Intermediate: 1931 'Pictures' 'Alternate Logos' 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes 'Also see' *U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec Universities Athletic Association *Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association *Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference *West Point Weekend Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ontario University Hockey